Of Breakfast and Fur
by Emilie
Summary: Willow and Oz have breakfast.


Title: Of Breakfast and fur   
Author: Emilie   
Rating: G Fluff.   
Disclaimer: I don't own them, the *under breath* that is Joss does.   
Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com or ask.   
Feedback: Please? I'll give you a muffin. LOL   
  
This is for all the Willow and Oz fans out there that *know* Willow belongs with *Oz* and no one else.   
~*~   
Willow sat in the center of the library, the room was cool in the wee hours of the morning. She was facing the library cage, watching Oz-wolf sleep, the tranq gun close enough for her to grab and shot before he could reach her. At least that's what she told herself. She'd spent the last three hours of her watch on him sitting here, watching him. It was almost as if the wolf could sense her and lay down facing her, his beast eyes watching her move, watching her breath. He had fallen into a deep sleep only a half hour ago and she knew that soon he would change back into Oz.   
  
Her Oz.   
  
She wanted to memorize him in Wolf-form. It made her feel closer to him, since they had to be apart on the three nights of the month. She loved trying to learn every hair in his fur, all his movements and how he growled at Xander every time he came into the room but ignored Buffy and Giles. They were all Oz-wolfs little quirks and she loved them, she hated having to shoot him with the tranq gun. She'd only done it three times to date but it still made her feel horrible and she knew from the way Oz sometimes limped, when no one one was looking, the next day after getting shot that it bothered him a little bit more then he let on.   
  
Willow loved Oz more then words could say, maybe everyone thought it was just a highschool love. Maybe it was, she hadn't had too much experience in the big L department except for Xander but that had been a crush. This was love, full blown, stomach twisting love. She knew it, deep in her heart. She wanted to be with him when he was away from her, she wanted to touch him when he was on stage playing his beautiful music. She wanted him to hold her at night when she was alone, in her cold bed.   
  
The sunlight began to stream through the high library windows and fall around the cage, she heard the beginnings of the change and got to her feet, moving away from the cage to busy herself with getting the thermos of hot coffee and muffin's she'd brought ready. She heard Oz groaned a final time and then fall silent, then the sounds of him getting his clothes and getting dressed. She knew his routine on wolfy nights better then she knew them on any other days.   
  
The cage door opened as she was spreading out the picnic blanket on the floor next to the research table, Willow tried to make herself strong and not face him, she wanted to see his face. She felt him coming closer to her and she made herself look busy smoothing out the blanket with her toe. Oz's arms circled her waist and pulled her against him. "Morning."   
  
A huge smile crossed her face and she leaned back against him. "Morning." She sighed and then turned in his arms to face him, smiling brightly. "I brought coffee and muffins."   
  
"Mm, what kind?" He asked taking the coffee she offered him and sipping the hot mixture.   
  
"Bannana nut."   
  
"My favorite."   
  
She smiled. "Mmhmm."   
  
"So what brought about this muffin picnic?" Oz asked taking one of the large muffins and sitting down on the blanket, waiting for her to join him. She sat down in front of him holding a muffin and a cup of coffee.   
  
"Well, y'know. This is our first wolfy night since. . . Christmas. So I figured, celebrate." Oz smiled gently.   
  
"Thankyou." She looked startled and then smiled.   
  
"Your welcome." She took a bite of the muffin as he did, it was a pleasant bannanay taste. He loved everything she made, it made it even better that she had made it for *him*. He moved forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek, and then the other, and finally her mouth. He felt her smile against his lips and he held the kiss for a few moments longer and then finally broke apart.   
  
"Well," she said softly as if out of breath. "If you liked the muffins your definitely going to love what I have planned for you the morning of the actual full moon. . . " She grinned.   
  
He smiled, "hopefully more of this." He said, leaning in again for a kiss.   
~*~End~*~   



End file.
